


Alone

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alone, F/M, Heartbreak, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Today, I have read some heartbreaking stories that even me- the insipid monster- teared up a little. My contribution to 'Major Character Death Week'.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on word and planned to just keep it there. These words are a collage of what my actual feelings would be if aI lost my hypothetical love. I had no intention of posting this cringy mess, so don't criticize too hard. Comment, please.

I don’t want to stare at our pictures  
And remember the memories we shared  
I don’t want to cry all alone  
Or wonder if I should be scared  
I don’t want to have to suffer the loss  
That so many people did  
And when I asked them if they even cared  
They had turned and hid

I don’t want to be all alone  
I just want to be with you  
Through the dusk and the dawn  
If I could have done something  
Then Maybe…  
maybe I wouldn’t be  
alone

Sometimes I feel like it’s all my fault  
I wonder if I could have done something to prevent it all  
And again, I sit on our rooftop and stare at the things we used to do  
And everything I ever wanted to do was with you

I don’t want to be all alone  
I just want to be with you  
Through the dusk and the dawn  
If I could have done anything  
Then maybe I wouldn’t be all  
Alone

You had tired and you failed  
I wish for it to be different  
For you to have prevailed  
I’m not that optimistic  
I don’t like my life  
Without you in it  
If only I had done something…  
Then I wouldn’t be  
alone…

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on my lazy attempt at poetry!


End file.
